Allow Me To Help YouDie
by harleighkwin
Summary: Buffy fanfic takes place during the third season...the watchers council sends a mysterious demon slayer to town with news of an upcoming fight she needs the Scooby gang for. Giles is concerned for now he must help the demon slayer fight this battle as well as his own feelings for her...I own the rights to any character you do not know and the master Joss Whedon owns the rest.
1. Chapter 1

A scream ripped out through the cemetery, echoing in the darkness. Buffy stood in the silver moonlight as the shrill of the scream crawled up her spine. It was not a doubt that the vampire she had been tracking had gotten to a human. Her breath quickened and her heart raced in her chest as she ran, her golden hair brushing along her neck. Soon she would see it and slay it; nothing new for the Chosen One—just another cool night's work.

Buffy's stomach tightened as she followed the cries of the terrified person. She huddled against the the corner of a mausoleum she had followed the sounds to. Buffy took a deep breath and leapt onto the intruder but realized that it wasn't a vampire whose was causing turmoil in the night, it was a demon. A 7 foot tall scaly ice blue skinned demon with piercing red eyes and bright white horns growing right above its eyes. Buffy was shocked to see the demon holding the struggling fellow classmate of hers and realized she had to act fast. She quickly pounced on them, grabbing the girl as they both did a tuck and roll out of the demon's grasp. Buffy pulled at the shirt of the girl who was crying hysterically.

"Get out of here!" She said as the girl took off running. The demon was angered as it realized what had just occurred and it slammed its massive clawed hands down, crushing a huge thick tombstone to dust.

"Well, that's just plain disrespect. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Buffy said, making her way towards the monster.

The demon's eyes brightened as it lunged for Buffy, but she calmly stepped aside and it fell on its face. Quickly it stood up for another attack as Buffy landed a double punch into its chest. The demon took a step back or two from the blow but it didn't fall down. It took hold of Buffy's arms and picked her up, then tossed her across the cemetery where she landed hard on a ground grave marker. The demon charged for her again grabbing a handful of hair pulling her towards him, maneuvering its massive hands to clench around her throat and begin to squeeze. It had lifted her high off the ground and grinned as he could hear Buffy struggle and grasp for breath. This demon was stronger than she had thought and panic had set in. She wriggled her feet trying to get loose but the strength in the demons hands were too much for her to combat. Buffy suddenly felt herself choke and cough as she gasped for air. She felt lightheaded and if she didn't get air soon she'd pass out. The demon's hands squeezed harder around her throat as a sudden shimmer in the moonlight caught Buffy's eye. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she watched as a sword swooshed across the neck of the demon, severing its head. Buffy, the demon's body and its head came crashing to the ground as she began to cough for air. She looked up and noticed a woman standing there with the gleaming sword, half the size of a katana in one hand and the other stretched out reaching to help Buffy up to her feet. She smirked and spoke as Buffy got back on her heels.

"Natusk demon. Ya gotta cut off the head." The woman said putting her sword into the sheath behind her back.

"Dually noted." Buffy managed to say as she regained the breath to speak. She looked the woman over wondering who exactly she was. She had to be mid-20's or even 30-ish. She had reddish brown hair cut in a pixie with matching thin eyebrows and pale skin almost like a vampire but the warmth in her hands when she helped Buffy up made her realize she wasn't. Her eyes were brown and charming with a lot of mascara and she wore black loafers, black tights, a denim mini skirt, a long sleeve pink t and a fuzzy gray vest. There was a beautiful deep purple teardrop amulet around her neck that sparkled despite it looking quite old.

"And you would be?" Buffy asked.

"Vivian. Vivian Castlegame. You're Buffy Summers, right?" She said smiling, yet her eyes were scoping out for other creatures in the surroundings.

"That's me. How do you know me?" Buffy dusted herself off and stretched her arms out in front of her, cracking her neck from side to side. She would have a lot of make up cover to do in the morning when the bruises on her neck showed up.

"Oh, sorry, the watchers council sent me."

"Watchers council? Are you a slayer?" Buffy's eyebrows crinkled.

"Demon slayer. We're not chosen ones like you, our insanity is strictly voluntary. Oh and in my case, family generated." The woman said smiling and Buffy smiled back. She liked her.

"Great. If the watcher's council sent you then that is the twenty four thousand dollar answer to the question 'is there's a big bad on its way?'" Buffy said, beginning to walk with the woman.

"Oh yeah, big BIG bad. I was told to report to your watcher as soon as I got to town but I wanted to meet you first before I just showed up." The woman said. "I hope you don't mind."

"How could I mind? I'd much rather have my breath taken away by a hearthrobby Hollywood hunk and not a 7 foot demon treating me like his own squeaky toy. How did you know how to kill it? It was really strong."

"Long hours of painful training and research. Sometimes I envy you being a vampire slayer because you the killing down simple. Stake. Sunlight. Gone. The more demons there seem to be, the more you have to learn the way to kill them properly. Books and books of long words and when a demon is directly in front of you it's difficult remembering if you have to cut off the head or drive the sword through the pelvic gland. It's quite exhausting."

"Speaking of that sword, where did you get something like that anyway?" Buffy realized they had walked their way out of the cemetery and by the nearby bus stop. Vivian had picked up a large leather backpack up off of the waiting bench that was obviously hers and another small purple duffle that she also slung over her shoulder.

"Family heirloom. My father's side was all demon slayers. He was one as well, one of the very best."

"Was?" Buffy said softly.

"Yes. He died last year from cancer. My mother's gone too, she passed quite a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." Buffy said, deciding to take Vivian back to her house for the night.

"It's ok. I know they both had good lives and they succumbed to their deaths by natural causes." Vivian took a deep breath and stayed quiet for a minute before talking again. "Sometimes I think about it and hope I go that way too." She closed her eyes then shook her head as if to take the bad thoughts away. "So where we going now?"

"Well, it's too late for anything other than sleep and a giant bottle of muscle relaxers so let's get you back to my house to crash for the night and I'll take you to see my watcher in the morning."

"Sounds good. Thanks for the hospitality."

"Hey it's no problem. Thanks for helping me not be fresh squeezed Buffy juice."

Vivian smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Buffy and Vivian dressed and prepared themselves for another bright Sunnydale day. Buffy marveled at how many clothes Vivian actually packed in those two small bags she carried with her. Her outfit she wore last night had been replaced today by simple khakis, orange t shirt and denim jacket looking as crisp and clean as if it was hanging in a dry cleaner shop. Joyce had driven them to the school and dropped them off, where they made their way to the library.

As they stepped through the library doors Buffy noticed Giles was there along with Willow, Oz and Xander, calmly gathered at the table chatting and awaiting the homeroom bell. Giles stood, noticing the woman right away and was slightly stricken by her loveliness. She noticed him too and smiled as Buffy began to speak.

"Rupert Giles awesome watcher, this is Vivian Castlegame, kick ass demon slayer. She followed me home, can I keep her?" Buffy said hopefully.

"I beg your pardon?" He said slightly confused by her choice of words.

"She's a demon slayer. Literally saved my neck last night before a big bad, uhm, what kind of demon was that again?" Buffy turned to her head to Vivian who's glance had been on Giles.

"Oh—Uhm, that was a Natusk demon." Vivian said snapping out of her daydream.

"Natusk Demon?" Giles said, removing his glasses. "Those are quite strong. Buffy are you all right?"

"Yeah, just needed a little muscle cream this morning to numb the aches but otherwise I'm good. I owe my life to Vivian though, you should've seen her, it was like watching a televised execution. One slice and down goes the head."

"There's something society needs more of." Xander said standing up from his chair.

"Oh, sorry, Vivian, these are my best friends. Xander, Oz and Willow." Buffy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Xander said extending his hand and Vivian shaked it as he sat back down. "So how long have you been a demon slayer?"

Vivian set down her backpack and duffle on the floor and approached the group closer. "It'll be sixteen years very soon."

"Wow, sixteen years so that means you're old enough to be my—" Xander began before Vivian flashed her eyes sharply to cut him off.

"Youthful aunt." She said completing his sentence.

"What's it like to be a demon slayer? You must've met like a million big creepies in your travels?" Willow asked in a rather excitable tone.

"Too many to list." Vivian said smiling.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure she's well acknowledged." Giles began. Vivian moved over to sit at the empty chair at the table. "I'm sure with her knowledge she's aware of how to terminate a Cobleze demon."

"Sure. The two glands in back of the neck have to be either pierced or severed, cutting off the blood flow to the hearts." Vivian said, digging a nail file out of her pocket and sawing down her chipped thumbnail.

"Very good and I'm sure she's quite aware of the way you have to kill a Draggetor." Giles knew testing her would be the only way to be certain she spoke truth about who she was.

Vivian was looking down at her nails but she smirked because she knew what Giles was trying to do. She crossed her legs and answered without looking up. "Cut off the tail at the base of the spine."

Giles was impressed. He moved slightly away from the group in silence before suddenly turning and shouted "Wirreckei!"

Vivian stopped filing her nail and cocked her head to one side. She raised her eyes and said "With or without the poisonous elbow sacs?"

"Eww." Buffy said her face turning a slight shade of green. "Remind me why I do this again?"

Giles took a deep breath and put his glasses back on, approaching the woman. "Yes, well, I suppose that'll be enough of that for now. What brings you here to Sunnydale?" He asked.

"Watcher's council sent me. They notified my watcher when they realized what was on its way here and sent me." Vivian said, tucking her nail file back in her pocket.

"I see and who is your watcher?" Giles asked, still marveling at just how lovely Vivian was.

"Yuri Koslovchek. He sends his regards."

Giles smirked and exhaled a small laugh. "Ah, yes, Yuri. One of the most brilliant most stubborn watchers I've ever met. Does he still refuse to learn English?"

Vivian laughed. "Yep. Before I even began my demon studies I had to learn Russian and I think I still have the scar on my head when he whacked me when I got my possessive verbs wrong."

"Ah yes, Yuri is an extremely brilliant man with the attitude of a drill instructor nun." Giles removed his glasses and stood up for a minute. "What seems to be the problem approaching the hellmouth this week?"

Vivian took a deep breath before speaking. "Paqualach."

Giles turned swiftly to face Vivian. A mixed look of anger and terror brushed over his face. "Paqualach?! You're certain?"

Vivian nodded wishing she wasn't so sure. "Yes."

"But that means that someone got a hold of—"

"I know." Vivian said, standing up and approaching him. "Someone did wake him up. The council traced it back to a group of Amsterdam teenagers that got drunk and high and somehow a hold of the Book of Anh-Grok. He should be here in about 4 days."

"Ok, Paqualach doesn't sound good. Why can't we ever have demons show up here with names like Jeff or Mike?" Buffy said slightly agitated.

"Paqualach is a very, very old demon, well, actually not a demon per say, more like a creature. Its name means 'devil's pet'." Giles said matter of factly.

"So I'm guessing ol' Beelzebub didn't have a canary or a poodle to come home to at night?" Oz said without much facial expression.

"Not even close." Vivian said, folding her hands on the table. "Paqualach happens to be a dragon." Just then the homeroom bell rang. Buffy, Willow, Oz and Xander didn't happen to hear it, they were still staring at Vivian with their mouths wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

A minute later when the oxygen level had returned to normal in the library, Buffy, Oz, Xander and Willow gathered up their books and stood up.

"That's our cue. Gotta get soaked with knowledge. Nice to meet you Viv. Thanks for the info on the devil's pet. I'll tell you what happens to me tonight if you're interested." Oz said walking past.

"I'll catch up with you at lunch here ok Vivian? We'll talk more about this Paqualach Giles." Buffy said making her way towards the doors. "Things never seem to surprise me living in the hellmouth. Last night almost choked to death by a demon, today I gotta watch the skies for a dragon to fly by."

Willow heaved her books closer to her as she started to talk. "You know I picked up a fantasy horror novel last night just for some reading entertainment and as I read it I realized with everything that's happened in my life so far, I was like 'Oh I already went through all this in real life, so bored now'. I threw the book across the room! I never throw books, I respect the written word." Willow's words faded as the library doors closed behind them.

The room was silent leaving Giles with Vivian. He looked at her almost sadly as she stood up to speak, staring at the door. "I'm sorry I scared them. I guess no one was expecting such a thing, and here I am just showing up like this with the bad news of the day."

"Well, this isn't any of your fault you know." Giles said standing up and approaching Vivian. He touched her shoulder gently. "This unfortunately is what happens here on a day to day schedule."

Vivian turned to face Giles. "I should call Yuri and tell him I'm here and wait for orders on what to do next." Vivian moved towards the phone before Giles reached out and touched her arm, turning her softly towards him.

"Vivian…if Paqualach is woken up then that means you already possess the…"

Vivian nodded not looking at him in the eye. "The Dagger of Solicene. I picked it up from the post office before I looked for Buffy last night. The watchers council shipped it."

Giles's face softened as he removed his glasses. Vivian turned around to face him.

"If you are chosen as the one to face him then according to ancient texts you are…" Giles began.

Vivian nodded. "Yup, I'm Nephilim. My father WAS a demon slayer, a human. My mother was an angel."


End file.
